Love is Love - Part 1
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: My first Sailor Moon fic! Be nice... It's Haruka/Michiru, so if you don't like that kinda stuff, stay away. Ami-chan is also in love with someone, just so you know so that doesn't like bother you. Told from Rei's POV.


A/N: My first Sailor Moon fic! Go easy on me! It's a Haruka/Michiru fic from Rei's POV, and also: Ami admits she loves someone... So if you have any problem with Ami liking... er... SOMEONE, if you have a problem with yuri couples, the Haruka/Michiru couple, fics from Rei's point of view, or people getting embarassed in a game of truth or dare (that's pretty early in the fic... but it plays a big part), then don't read, mmmkay? (P.S. - It's not Haruka OR Michiru who get embarassed... And anyways, there's no romance in this part yet. Not real romance anyway.)   
****

**Love is Love - Part 1**   
****   


Rei's POV   


There are some days you'll wake up, and think, 'This is going to be an interesting day,' for absolutely no reason that you can think of at the time. Then, later, things get really weird, or something unexpected happens, and you remember your thoughts from that morning and wonder how you'd known. Saturday was one of those days. 

All the of the inner and outer senshi were there. It was just kind of a get-together-and-do-something sort of thing, we were all bored and disaster hadn't struck since Wednesday, when we defeated yet another powerful foe. We deserved to have a little fun. Most everybody was Usagi's living room, except for Makoto, who was cooking, and Usagi, who was seeing if she could sneak a taste of anything Makoto was making. I was glad Usa wasn't in here... Not saying anything all that bad about her, she is my friend, but she would have probably found a way to ruin it. The rest of us were playing Truth or Dare, since none of us had played since we were kids. Well, Mamoru wasn't playing, he said he was "supervising" us, like we were going to get out of hand or do something stupid. It was pretty funny. 

But... Truth or Dare was probably a mistake. Minako went first. She chose Ami, who picked truth. BIIIIIIG mistake. She told me later that she didn't know what she was thinking when she replied, 'Truth,' and not, 'Dare.' She just said it because she knew Minako liked truth better. "Okay... Is there any guy you like?" she asked. Very worn-out and unoriginal question, but it was innocent. She didn't mean for anything to go that bad with it. Ami blushed heavily. "No," she answered quietly. "Oh... Then I guess that means you do have one, but it's someone dorky like Melvin, right?" Minako asked playfully. Still blushing and showing lots of interest in a throw pillow on her lap, she quietly choked out, "No." I think I was the only one understanding her, because everybody else was staring at her. Judging from what happened next, it must have made her edgy. She quickly got up and, with the clicking of her shoes, hurried out the door. "Ami! Wait!" I yelled, but it was no use. 

I got up and went after her, not paying attention to the conversation around me. I knew where she was heading, anyway. She'd been my friend for a while, and I knew her better than the palm of my hand   
(I don't know it well... heh ^ _ ^;;). She had to be going to the park. I heard at least two sets of footsteps behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Ami wasn't feeling that great about what she basically just got sucked into telling us, and she needed to know that I was still there for her. 

I did end up finding her in the park. She was sitting there, a bit glossy-eyed and dazed-looking. I sat down by her and didn't say anything, because I knew if she wanted to talk, she'd say something. It took a few minutes, but she finally said something. "So, you're still my friend?" she asked, her voice just as quiet as before, but the redness in her face was replaced by tears. "Of course, Ami! Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "Because you know." I didn't really know what to do, so I just gave her hand a squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks, Rei... Are you going back?" she asked.   
"Not if you aren't."   
"Don't let me hold you back, Rei."   
"No, trust me, Ami, I'm staying with you."   
"If you say so..."   
"Of course I do."   
"Hey, Rei? Do you have the feeling we're being watched?"   
"I was just going to ask you the same question." 

We both turned around to find Michiru about a yard and a half away, looking at us. She blushed. "Gomen! I don't mean to seem as if I'm spying on you." Ami smiled again, and giggled. "It's quite alright, I would just like to know why you want to know what we're talking about, not that I care..." "And I heard two sets of footsteps following me... Did you temporarily grow two more feet?" I added, jokingly. Michiru laughed. "No, no, Haruka came too, but she stopped to talk to Mamoru, who was following us. She should be here shortly, I told her to come here, figuring this was where you were going. And you know perfectly why I wanted to hear what you guys were saying," she said with a small smile at Ami. "Michiru! I can't tell Rei who it is yet! It's just not the right time!" I raised an eyebrow at Michiru and Ami, just as Haruka got there. 

"What's that look for, Rei?" she asked. She'd obviously stopped back at Usagi's place, because she had a cup of punch in her hand. She offered some to Michiru, but she declined. "Ami said it's not the right time to tell me who she likes," I said, and shrugged. Haruka accidently spit out her punch. "What!?" she asked, "You're planning to tell her?" Michiru elbowed Haruka in the side. "Oh... Oops... Well, it's nice you want to tell your friends." Haruka, Michiru, and Ami exchanged glances, leaving me to ponder on my own...   
  


A/N: Hmmm, that was kinda short. Next part will be out as soon as I can write it. PLLLLEASE review and tell me what you think! 'Long as it's not flames because of the couple. That makes Chibi Hinata angry!   



End file.
